Free and txloulou's random convos
by The Winged Goddess of Freedom
Summary: just two friends a million fictional charaters at their disposile and summer boredom.Caution random leaves at high! Rated T cause Free is parinoid!Free: I am not! txloulou, Fang, and Shane: YES YOU ARE! Free: well maybe.
1. Sarcasum and are immediate deaths

Hey, It's The Winged Goddess of Freedom aka Free and txloulou!

Txloulou: sup

Free: anyway you probally want to now how this all happened

txloulou: im sure they do

Free: so will tell you

Txloulou: ~Flashback!~

Free:It was a umberable hott summer night the attintion span of thease 2 girls were dramatically decreasing as they chatted away on facebook.

Txloulou: basicallly we saw a flair that said "we live in perverted times" and this was our rersponses

all over a perverted time flair

txloulou:

:D lol yup we do

3 hours ago

The Winged Goddess of Freedom:

i mean its sad to say! and lol we do 

txloulou:

haha nope not sad at all but it da truthand the truth can b scary

The Winged Goddess of Freedom:

thease times r scary

txloulou:

lol rlly! i hvn't noticed!

The Winged Goddess of Freedom:

hi luitentet sacasum this is caption obvious your a platapus (her proifle pic is a pic of perry the platpus inside joke)

txloulou:

lol, yup apparently i am

The Winged Goddess of Freedom:

if sarcaum were a liguid we'd have drowned by now and it be on ur head

txloulou:

lol haha true

The Winged Goddess of Freedom:

wat no sarcasm there?

txloulou:

nope i thought i'd give it some sleep so u no i threw it off a cliff ~rolls eyes~

The Winged Goddess of Freedom:

ahhh there it is im glad i have a life raft so i dont drown in ur sea of sarcasum

txloulou:

hmmm well wait till u get 2 where my niceness is drowning y dont u try 2 save it 4 me?

The Winged Goddess of Freedom:

nope it just spontaniously combusted srry no niceness for you

txloulou:

o yaaaay! whoooooo! i dont gotta b nice any more!

The Winged Goddess of Freedom:

yah huh to meeeeee ur bestest friend =P

txloulou:

dang man i guess u did save a lil of it then DANG IT

The Winged Goddess of Freedom:

sucks for you =P

txloulou:

dang! u didnt save any niceness so i hv 2 b nice 2 anyone else? 

The Winged Goddess of Freedom:

well to all ur friends and babies and poor ppl on the side of the street and puppies

txloulou:

haha dat it?

txloulou:

i could us more pple on dat list but ok i'm good w/ dat 

The Winged Goddess of Freedom:

well there is alot more but im too lazy to type it plz im on a frickin life raft!

txloulou:

o wow ~rolls eyes~ thats amazing watch out for big waves they may knock u over ~rolls eyes again~

The Winged Goddess of Freedom:

yah ur sarcasum is killing me bleck bleck dang it got im my mouth blek it doesnt taste like chocolate

txloulou:

nope it taste like roses ~rolls eyes again~

The Winged Goddess of Freedom:

ewwwwww dude why would u eat something that tasted like roses thats just gross and now its raining sarcasuim great just great owww now its hailinh owwwwww owowowow

txloulou:

u tasted the sarcasm not me! wow well exuse my sarcasm its been thrown off a cliff it doesnt like life rafts and its mad so u no ~rolls eyes x2~

The Winged Goddess of Freedom:

why is it mad at me wait i just figured something out we r the only 2 ppl left on earth

txloulou:

wow u r the y person who's on a lift raft in my sarcasm hmmm i wonder y  
Me: sarcasm y r u mad at Free?  
Sarcasm:  
Me: hello sarcasm r u there?  
Sarcasm:...

The Winged Goddess of Freedom:

plz let sarcasum be dead plzplzplzplzplz 

txloulou:

sarcasm cant talk  
sarcasm can only act

The Winged Goddess of Freedom:

wow that sucks and im dead  
im gona bring a character in here  
ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm  
fang!  
me: hi...  
fang: wt... how did i get here  
me:idk  
fang:ok  
me: hey can you fly us otta here  
fang: sure  
i escaping mooohahahahahha

txloulou:

wow Free i guess i'll drownd in my own sarcasm

The Winged Goddess of Freedom:

welll you conjuer up ur own flying charcter and get outta ur sea of sarcasum

txloulou:

naw i'll just stay

The Winged Goddess of Freedom:

let me quess your on a island in ur sea of sarcasum sipping tropical drinks outta coconuts with thouse cute little umbrella in them with ur sarcasum and a certain book character

txloulou:

hehe of course and u see sarcasm is a pretty blue and the sarcasm animals in da sarcasm r so cool and that certain book character is AWESOME

The Winged Goddess of Freedom:

and he is sarcastic tooo wow mine while im flying with fang she have fun with ur unnamed book character =P 

txloulou:

haha ya he is and he's totally awesome hv fun flyin w/ fang 

The Winged Goddess of Freedom:

dude i have wings nd am flying with FANG! that trumps yout tropical island and ur blue sarcasum and ur unnamed book charcter

txloulou:

no it doesnt hehe we hv troptical drinks w/ umbrellas and a lot of other cool things :P

The Winged Goddess of Freedom:

yah u kinnda beat me with all that... =( can we come join yall 

txloulou:

haha sure

The Winged Goddess of Freedom:

allright  
fang: fruity drinks for the freaks!  
me: nice!

The Winged Goddess of Freedom:

this is long convo

txloulou:

ya it is

The Winged Goddess of Freedom:

im gonna keep sayin that  
fruity drinks for the freaks!  
fruity drinks for the freaks!  
fruity drinks for the freaks!  
hahahahahah lol

txloulou:

lol

The Winged Goddess of Freedom:

fruity drinks for the freaks!  
like that time some one misspronuced my name and called me  (this was my real name but since i dont want any pedo stalking me soo this is a top secret nono for all ya'll who dont know me lets just say that my name is hard to pronoced) a fruity drinks for the freaks!  
lol

txloulou:

o wow

The Winged Goddess of Freedom:

yup sooo what now we on the island sippin fruit drinks  
fang:fruity drinks for the freaks!  
me:shut up fang  
fang: grrr  
me: ~throws shoe~...  
fang: owww  
acting like the wack jobs we are r should we just leave it at this

txloulou:

haha  
Me: u go Free!  
Unnamed character: haha

The Winged Goddess of Freedom:

yup  
fang: owww  
me: hush puppy  
fang: fine ill go sulk in the emo corrnor  
me: we're on an island there r no corners...  
fang; thats what u think ~corner suddinly appears~  
me: wow.  
txloulou:

Me: hey i dont corners her ~corner disappears~  
Unnamed Char: haha fang no emo corner for u!  
Me: lol haha shnae dont bother him like that

The Winged Goddess of Freedom:

...u just named the unnamed character...

txloulou:

i didn't spell it rite  
dang i said it shoot

The Winged Goddess of Freedom:

oh well  
party party  
~random music plays and everyone is danceing~  
fang:wooop woooop  
shane: alrite...

txloulou:

me: ugh cant believe i let his name out  
shane: wats rong w/ dat  
Me: idk  
Free: lets PARTY!

The Winged Goddess of Freedom:

shane: really wats wrong with that?  
fang: dude just shut-up ther will kill you  
The Winged Goddess of Freedom + txloulou:and dont you forgett it 

txloulou:

Shane: fine  
Me: haha :D

The Winged Goddess of Freedom:

and thats the end of the freak show folks us and our wild immaginations  
everyone, bye

txloulou:

hehe  
Me : mayb we will delight u w/ more later

The Winged Goddess of Freedom:

yah for your entertainment  
rereading it this was pretty funny

txloulou:

haha we r crzy like that

So what do you think? Should we post more? Will we every get off the dredded island in the sea of sacrasum

Bottom of Form 1


	2. War on Edward

**Txloulou:**You are CRAZY!

**The Winged Goddess of Freedom:**

look who is talkin u r the president of CRZYLand where all the cry ppl live and i i am vice president and the mad hatter 

**Txloulou:**

yup but i wanted u 2 no

**The Winged Goddess of Freedom:**

yes madam president would you like so crzy juice or a hat

**Txloulou:**

me: crzy chocolate pie plz  
Shane: me 2

**The Winged Goddess of Freedom:**

Fang: we are ur humble sevants here to do ur bidding is there anyhting else we can get for you master.  
Me: ~eyeroll~ you dont hae to go that over board as you wish ~snaps~(even though i cant) ~and disapears ina puff of smoke~  
Fang: wait up ~runs outta room

**Txloulou:**

Shane: dat was so COOL  
Me: ~yawn~ y didn't he fly?  
Shane: i have absolutly no idea

**The Winged Goddess of Freedom:**

in kitchen  
Me: gosh darn where is moma lovin choclate pie mix!  
FAng: hey free ~hold up box~  
Me: grabs mix there u are you biscut eater ~snaps changes into pie~  
all right lets gooooo!~snapps out wings and flys out door~  
fang:ohhhh so now we fly ~eyeroll~

**Txloulou:**

Me: where is that dang pie  
Shane: FANG! Free!  
Me: dont yell!

**The Winged Goddess of Freedom:**

ME:here ur majisty~bows~your pie!  
fang:yes master in creepy voice urs pie  
me:freak  
fang:look who is talking

**Txloulou:**

Me: thx  
Shane: ~eats da whole pie~  
me: y shane y ~hits shane w/ a bat~  
shane: srry owwwwwwww  
me: hahahahaaha

**Shay **

?

**Txloulou:**

yes shay we are having a convo between us and fictional characters dont judge us

**The Winged Goddess of Freedom:**

we love our fictional characters  
Fang: we aren't your james patterson owns moi and rachel cane owns shane  
me:~tear~ =(

**Txloulou:**

me: shush fang gosh  
Shane: its true  
Me: ~glares~  
Shane: ok ok srry

**Shay **

ohhh, ok. i see im not included. lol(:

**Txloulou:**

join in shay its so fun lol

**The Winged Goddess of Freedom:**

just choose ur fav fiction character and join the party  
Fang:wooooop woopp  
Me: ignore the bird boy

**Shay **

ummm, ok... where do i start lol.

**Txloulou:**

Shane: ~punches fang~ freak  
Me: ~stares with mouth hanging open then laughs~

**Txloulou:**

choive ur character and join in

**Shay **

ok..lol.. Ill join in next time when im more prepared

**The Winged Goddess of Freedom:**

ME: oh this means war vampire boy.  
~wepons suddenly pop up along with a percy and annabetha and nico from pjo ~  
me: sic'em  
fc:For Free and penut butter!  
shane:~pees in pants and runs~ ahhhhhhhhhhhhh

**Txloulou:**

ok cool

**The Winged Goddess of Freedom:**

ur guys a wimp

**Txloulou:**

Me: oh wow (shane hates vamps and he'd nv run js)  
Shane: bring it on  
Me: o no

**The Winged Goddess of Freedom:**

me:~appers rideing an emo pony and holding a jar of peanut butter dressed for battle~ charge my honnared army! like onward my trusting stead this is a battle of the wits and the boy who just peed himself will lose.  
armyof the flock and camp half-bood characters: ~For the goddess of freedom and penut butter!~

**Txloulou:**

~shane and txloulou disappear to their beautiful sarcastic island~

**The Winged Goddess of Freedom:**

me:Wham! "GO TO HELL." Bam! "NEVER TOUCH HER AGAIN." Slam! "YOU'RE CREEPIER THAN EDWARD."

**The Winged Goddess of Freedom:**

hah i got that from a fanfiction

**Txloulou:**

wow thx u r so nice ~starts rainin sarcasm~

**The Winged Goddess of Freedom:**

dude seriously we know where you are now.  
Me: Peace brotherin and sisterin they have gone into the sea of sarcastum percy !  
Percey jackson: yes !  
Me: prepare or ship we have a long way to go!

**Txloulou:**

Me: SHANE PREPARE LOCK DOWN!  
Shane: this button? ~press~  
Me: NOOOOOOOOOO THATS THE SELF DESTRUCT  
Shane: Oops  
10...  
9  
8  
7  
6  
5  
4  
**The Winged Goddess of Freedom:**

321 ahahahah BOOOOOMMMMM!  
~army watchs from a distants~  
FAng:niiiicccccceee!

**Txloulou:**

txloulou and shane are dead bcuz no one saved them :( now we see how much free likes her bff

**The Winged Goddess of Freedom:**

random oc:oh shiiizzzzzz what is that!  
~txloulou and shane come falling down on deck~  
FANG: hurry apollo campers stat  
~medics pick their ccharred bodiest up and take themto the imfumirry~

**Txloulou:**

Still dead...

**The Winged Goddess of Freedom:**

just wait  
appollo camper:melady we need u accisdance  
~appears in infirmiry~  
me:what do they need  
iggy:~cattoglizing injurys~ They have a few brokin bones and bruises theyre pretty battered up  
me:here sprinkles magical goddess dust over them  
txloulou:mmmmmmm ~eyes open~ what?  
shane: hey we are healed!  
Me: yah now get up and help my find a new place to atact the warriors are gettin reastless.  
army:WWOOOOPPPP WOOOOOOOOPPP

**Txloulou:**

Shane and txloulou: TO FORKS! CHARGE!

**The Winged Goddess of Freedom:**

me and army:YYYYYYEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!  
me:percy change course onward to Forks!  
~give prep talk of the century~  
and we arrive at forks!

**Txloulou:**

TXLOULOU: LEAVE BELLA A LIVE  
SHANE: CAN I KILL EDWARD?

**The Winged Goddess of Freedom:**

~march towards vampires doing gay looking poses~  
Me:leave bella killl the reast!  
Army:charges batttle cry  
me:im taakein edward out with my penut butter jar shane and fang team up and help me alissa hop on after i hit edward we r going to get bella

**Txloulou:**

Shane obeys and alissa follows along

**The Winged Goddess of Freedom:**

hey im rideing my emo pony

**Txloulou:**

u hv wings u no  
magically a emo pony appears and alissa hops on

**The Winged Goddess of Freedom:**

yah and dude i love my emo pony!  
here we go smack! oh i bet thatfelt good now on to bella

**Txloulou:**

Me: wait ~isabel appears in my lap~ ONWARD

**The Winged Goddess of Freedom:**

ok look she is trying to escape not even helpping her familey awwww bad bella you go on one side ill go on the other

**Txloulou:**

Me: Isabel sic her

**The Winged Goddess of Freedom:**

Isabel: woof woof  
bella ahhhhhhh `Goes down

**Txloulou:**

ME: YESSSSSSSSSSS!  
SHANE: AWWWW ISABEL IS SO CUTE ~PETS IZZY~

ME: WOW SHANE JUST WOW

**The Winged Goddess of Freedom:**

puts unconsius bella over saddle bag to the boat

**Txloulou:**

AND HAPPILY TROT OF TO SARCASM ISLAND

**The Winged Goddess of Freedom:**

but its destroyed to camp half-blodd ~roar of approvvel~

**Txloulou:**

THERE ARE TO SARCASM ISLANDS LEFT

**The Winged Goddess of Freedom:**

no camp half-blood more protection and food Onward im the captain/leader/slaemaster thing anyway

**Txloulou:**

FINE

**The Winged Goddess of Freedom:**

yahhhhh ~roar of approel~

**Txloulou:**

:P

**The Winged Goddess of Freedom:**

haha

**Txloulou:**

~happy dances~

**The Winged Goddess of Freedom:**

this is way long

**Txloulou:**

ikr

**The Winged Goddess of Freedom:**

want to post it on fan fiction?

**Txloulou:**

sure y not


End file.
